A Secret Relationship
by akemimatsushina
Summary: Aku tak peduli dengan hubungan kami yang berjalan secara diam-diam, yang aku harapkan semoga saja cinta ini semakin lama semakin membesar! Hanya itu harapanku, Kami-sama.. Rnr please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Secret Relationship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukexHinata**

**Warning : AU, OOC, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, dll.**

Suasana malam hari yang begitu dingin sangat terasa di Tokyo yang sangat ramai. Meskipun hari sudah begitu larut, namun orang-orang masih berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Begitu lah kehidupan sehari-hari masyarakat Tokyo, dimana Tokyo merupakan pusatnya Negara Jepang.

Di dalam suatu van mobil, terdapat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berparas cantik dengan polesan make up yang tipis namun tetap menawan sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya. Senyum selalu terpancar di wajahnya.

Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, seorang aktris yang sedang naik daun yang merupakan keturunan asli Jepang. Dengan modal bakat akting yang begitu baik, paras wajah yang cantik dan anggun, keramah tamahannya, serta sikap profesionalisnya dalam bekerja membuat siapa saja akan menyukainya dari anak kecil hingga usia lanjut. Mesipun begitu ia tidak lantas menjadi sombong dan besar kepala seperti para selebritis lainnya.

Selain pandai berakting, Hinata sebenarnya memiliki suara yang sangat merdu dan pandai memainkan alat musik terutama biola. Sejak kecil ia sudah dilatih dengan sangat baik. Hinata berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan sangat berpengaruh dalam bidang bisnis di Jepang. Ayahnya yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi adalah seorang Bussines man yang sangat sukses dan pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga corp. Keluarga Hyuuga termaksud daftar kolongmerat terkaya didunia. Ibu Hinata yang bernama Hyuuga Hotaru adalah seseorang yang ahli dalam bidang seni teutama musik. Semua karyanya sangatlah terkenal, itulah sebabnya mengapa Hinata ahli dalam bidang musik, darah sang Ibu yang ahli dalam bidang seni mengalir deras dalam diri Hinata. Namun sayang, 2 tahun yang lalu Ibu Hinata telah meninggal dunia karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya.

Hinata adalah anak tunggal. Hal ini membuat Hinata semakin merasa kesepian sejak kematian sang ibu. Ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya, sehingga jarang memiliki waktu untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hinata. Tetapi semua itu, tak membuat Hinata kekurangan kasih sayang dari sang Ayah, karena apabila Hinata dan Ayahnya memiliki waktu meskipun singkat, mereka selalu memanfaatkannya dengan berkumpul dan saling bercerita. Hinata sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

Hinata memiliki kekasih yang juga seorang selebritis yang sangat terkenal didunia hiburan yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang merupakan seorang aktris, Sasuke adalah seorang penyanyi solo yang telah mendunia. Keahliannya dalam bernyanyi dan menari sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Sasuke pun memiliki ketampanan yang sangat luar biasa. Membuat setiap gadis terpukau dengan hal itu bahkan wanita lanjut usia sekali pun. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Sasuke pun ahli dalam memainkan alat musik seperti gitar dan piano.

Ayah Sasuke yaitu Uchiha Fugaku juga merupakan Bussines man yang tak kalah suksesnya dengan Hyuuga Hiashi. Uchiha Fugaku merupakan pemilik perusahan Uchiha corp. sama halnya dengan keluarga Hyuuga, Keluarga Uchiha juga termaksud daftar kolongmerat terkaya didunia Meskipun dalam bidang bisnis mereka bersaing, tetapi Uchiha Fugaku dan Hyuuga Hiashi merupakan sahabat dekat dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Itulah awal permulaan Hinata dan Sasuke saling mengenal. Sang ibu yaitu Uchiha Mikoto merupakan desainer terkenal. Semua busananya telah memancanegara. Bahkan selebritis terkenal dunia pun banyak yang menggunakan busana rancangan Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang lebih tertarik dengan seni, Itachi lebih memilih mengikuti jejak sang ayah yaitu menjadi seorang Bussines man. Itachi selalu membantu Uchiha Fugaku dalam bidang bisnis, karena ia akan menjadi penerus perusahaan yang telah dibangun dengan jerih payah yang sangat luar biasa oleh sang ayah.

Hinata dan Sasuke telah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama 5 tahun. Meskipun begitu, hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke tidak diketahui oleh publik. Karena dalam dunia entertainment menjalin hubungan merupakan hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan. Selain itu, tuntutan dari menejemen pun turut mengharuskan mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Sasuke telah bergabung di dunia entertainmenr selama 3 tahun sedangkan Hinata baru selama 2 tahun.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Secret Relationship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : HinataxSasukexSakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, rush, dll**

Kesibukan para kru dan staf yang sedang melakukan persiapan untuk pembuatan sebuah drama. Di ruang rias terlihat Hinata yang sedang dirias sesuai dengan karakter yang akan ia perankan.

"Wah...Walaupun hanya dengan sedikit polesan make up kau terlihat sangat cantik." Puji sang perias pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum malu mendengar hal itu. Meskipun sudah banyak yang mengatakannya tetapi Hinata tetap belum bisa membiasakan dirinya.

"Arigatou." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan almarhumah ibumu. Cantik dan berbakat." Puji perias itu pada Hinata seraya memberikan polesan terakhir pada wajahnya.

Setelah sang perias puas melihat hasil karyanya, ia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Menyadari bahwa ia tengah sendirian, Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Hinata segera mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja rias. Ia segera menelpon sang kekasih.

Tut..tut..tut..tut..

"Hn" Ucap sang kekasih di ujung sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apakah kau sedang sibuk hari ini?" ucap Hinata riang.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" ucap Hinata sedih.

Mendengar nada suara Hinata yang berubah menjadi sedih dan kecewa membuat Sasuke segera menambahkan, "Tapi sepertinya tidak hingga larut malam. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Benarkah?" ucap Hinata kembali riang.

"Hn. Apakah kau sedang berada di lokasi syuting?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, tapi saat ini aku sedang sendirian. Apa kau sedang bekerja?"

"Hn. Pembuatan iklan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Berjuang." Ucap Hinata memberi semangat.

"Kau pun berjuanglah. Jangan lupa untuk makan. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat kurus seperti nenek-nenek." Goda Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau jahat sekali Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata cemberut.

" Keh, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tetap cantik. Hanya saja kau benar-benar sangat kurus, Hime." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Kau juga jangan lupa makan ya, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Sampai bertemu nanti." Ucap Hinata.

"Ya, sayonara Hime" Ucap Sasuke. Tapi tak lantas memutuskan sambungannya dengan Hinata. Menurutnya disaat menelfon, lelaki harus menunggu wTenten terlebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan. Itu barulah seorang gantleman.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Hinata pun memutuskan sambungan. Ia sudah tahu kebiasaan itu.

Tepat seusai Hinata menelfon, datang kru yang memanggilnya untuk bersiap-siap karena syuting akan segera dimulai.

"Hinata, Ayo. Syuting akan segera dimulai."

"Baiklah." Ucap Hinata tersenyum dan segera menuju lokasi syuting.

* * *

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah...Selalu saja aku yang mengalah...Selalu saja aku yang harus memahamimu. Sampai kapan aku harus mencoba untuk terus bersabar?"

"CUT" teriak sang sutradara.

Itu merupakan adegan terakhir yang Hinata lakukan. Dengan ini, syuting hari ini telah berakhir.

"Terima kasih. Anda sudah bekerja sangat keras." Ucap sang sutradara pada Hinata. Syuting hari ini berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Tidak ada adegan yang dilakukan berulang-ulang karena NG alias NOT GOOD.

"Tak salah kami memilihmu sebagai pemeran utama. Kamu sangat berbakat. Pantas saja jika kau dicintai banyak orang." Puji sutradara itu pada Hinata.

"Ah.. arigatou gozaimasu. Tapi anda tidak perlu memuji saya seperti itu. Saya tidak sehebat yang anda kira." Ucap Hinata malu mendengar pujian dari sang sutradara yang dianggapnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Tidak..Tidak.. kau memang pantas mendapat pujian itu. Segeralah pulang dan istirahatlah yang cukup. Besok, pagi sekali kita akan melakukan syuting kembali." Ucap sang sutradara sambil menepuk lemput pundak Hinata dan tersenyum, lalu pergi berlalu untuk bergegas pulang.

Melihat sang sutradara telah pergi, Hinata pun segera menghampiri sang manajernya.

"Hinata." Panggil Tenten sang manajer melihat Hinata menghampirinya.

"Tenten-nee." Sapa Hinata. Meskipun bukan saudara, tetapi Hinata telah menganggap Tenten sebagai kakaknya.

"Oh.. ayo kita pulang. Kau harus istirahat. Hari sudah semakin larut." Ucap Tenten pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengarnya. Hari memang sudah semakin larut. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.45 malam. Hinata dan Tenten pun berjalan beriringan menuju mobil setelah berpamitan pada para kru dan staf yang berada di lokasi syuting.

Diperjalanan Hinata hanya terdiam dan tak ayal senyum tersungging diwajahnya melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah disepanjang jalan. Setibanya di rumah Hinata segera masuk ke dalam setelah berpamitan pada Tenten.

"Oyasumi, Tenten-nee." Ucap Hinata tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Hmm... segeralah tidur. Besok kau masih harus syuting dramamu dan iklan." Ucap Tenten juga membalas lambaian tangan Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Tenten pun segera pulang menuju rumah. Melihat mobil Tenten yang sudah tak terlihat, Hinata segera berjalan masuk ke rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia mengernyit heran melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat mewah berada di pekarangan rumahnya. Hinata merasa familiar dengan mobil itu. Setelah berpikir siapa pemilik mobil itu, Hinata memukul dahinya dan segera berlari menuju rumah. Mobil itu adalah mobil Sasuke. 'Sasuke-kun pasti sudah di rumah' pikir Hinata.

Suasana rumah sudah sangat sepi, pasti sang ayah Hyuuga Hiashi sudah tertidur. Sebelum menuju kamarnya, ia mampir terlebih dahulu ke kamar sang ayah hanya untuk memberikan ciuman selamat malam di dahi sang ayah. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya.

Setelah melakukan rutinitasnya, Hinata segera menuju kamarnya. Dan tepat seperti dugaanya. Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang empuknya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Ayahnya memang sudah mengijinkan Sasuke memasuki kamar Hinata dengan sesuka hati. Mengingat hubungnya dengan Hinata yang sudah terjalin sangat lama. Selain itu Hyuuga Hiashi sudah percaya pada Sasuke dan ia yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak akan melakukan perbuatan yang buruk pada Hinata. Hyuuga Hiashi merasa Sasuke dan Hinata sudah cukup dewasa untuk berfikir jernih dan tidak akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat merugikan masa depan mereka.

Melihat Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum dan segera menghampirinya. Hinata ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke yang sedang berbaring. Ia membelai dengan lembut wajah tampan Sasuke. Merasa ada sentuhan pada wajahnya, Sasuke pun membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping. Ia tersenyum melihat Hinata. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke segera merengkuh tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata pun membalas memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke merasa seluruh beban yang ia pikul dan rasa lelahnya karena sepanjang hari bekerja hilang seketika hanya dengan melihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum dan pelukannya semakin Sasuke pererat. Hinata meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Melepas rasa rindu tak bertemu selama 2 hari karena kesibukan masing-masing. Meskipun mereka masih melakukan komunikasi dengan menelpon dan saling mengirim pesan. Namun itu semua tidak cukup apabila tidak melihat wajah kekasih tercinta.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke lembut seraya mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. Mendengarnya Hinata tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Hmmm... aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Hinata.

Setelah selama beberapa menit berpelukan, Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari tubuh Hinata tetapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang wajah Hinata. Tangannya masih melingkar pada pinggang ramping Hinata dengan tangan yang lain yang membelai wajah cantik milik Hinata. Tangan Hinata pun masih melingkar di perut Sasuke dan tangannya yang lain ia letakkan di dada bidang Sasuke. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan penuh rasa cinta, seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Mereka dapat merasakan hempusan nafas yang menerpa wajah mereka. Dengan perlahan bibir Sasuke bertemu dengan bibir Hinata. Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Hinata. Hinata pun membalas ciuman Sasuke. Kini tangan Sasuke berada di belakang tengkuk Hinata, memperdalam ciumannya dengan Hinata dengan tangan yang lain berada di pinggang Hinata, menarik Hinata dan mempererat pelukan mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepas ciuman mereka, untuk menghirup oksigen. Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata yang memerah. Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke dan memeluknya erat karena malu.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke menyeringai. Meskipun sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama 5 tahun, tetapi wajah Hinata masih saja selalu memerah disaat Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang begitu menggoda, seperti memeluk ataupun menciumnya.

"Kau begitu lucu, Hime." Ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum lembut membelai lembut rambut Hinata yang masih membenamkan wajahnya.

Hinata semakin merasa malu dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sadar bahwa belum membersihkan badannya setelah bekerja seharian, Hinata melepas pelukannya dan segera berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kau akan menginap disini?" tanya Hinata mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn, sepertinya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam." Jawab Sasuke seraya bangun dan duduk di ranjang.

"Hmm. Aku mau mandi dulu. Jika kau ingin mandi juga, kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi yang berada diluar kamar." Ucap Hinata, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun saat hendak memasuki kamar mandi, langkah Hinata terhenti karena Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Tidak bisakah kita mandi bersama?" goda Sasuke yang berhasil membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah seperti tomat makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

"SASUKE." Geram Hinata hendak memukul Sasuke. Namun Hinata kalah cepat, karena Sasuke sudah berlari keluar kamar dengan terkikik geli.

Sasuke dan Hinata pun membersihkan badan mereka, tentunya di kamar mandi yang berbeda. Sasuke selesai terlebih dahulu, dan telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman yaitu celana hitam panjang dan kaos putih polos dengan lengan panjang. Sasuke memang menyimpan beberapa pakaiannya di rumah Hinata, karena terkadang ia menginap. Melihat sepertinya Hinata belum selesai, Sasuke duduk di ranjang dan mengambil buku yang berada di rak buku Hinata.

Hinata keluar kamar mandi, dengan wajah yang begitu segar dan cantik dengan wajah yang kini tanpa polesan make up sedikit pun. Melihat Sasuke yang telah berada di ranjang, Hinata menghampirinya. Menyadari Hinata yang menghampirinya, Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas membacanya dan menyimpan buku itu di lemari kecil disamping ranjang milik Hinata, lalu menepuk tempat disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk ikut berbaring disampingnya.

Hinata pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke dan meletakkan kepala di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke merangkul pundak Hinata dan membenamkan wajahnya di kepala Hinata, menghirup aroma Lavender dari rambut Hinata.

"Apakah besok kau memiliki schedule?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Hmm.. Besok pagi aku sudah harus pergi ke lokasi syuting." Jawab Hinata dengan mata terpejam.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Besok aku pun akan memulai pembuatan video klip terbaruku."jawab Sasuke menatap lembut wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata berbinar mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Lagu apa yang akan menjadi lagu utamanya? Apakah _Crazy Because of You_?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Hn." Angguk Sasuke.

"Wah... aku sangat menyukai lagu itu. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat video klipnya." Ucap Hinata seperti anak kecil yang melihat mainan baru. Sasuke tertawa geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang ia pikir sangat lucu.

"Ayo tidur. Besok kau sudah harus bekerja lagikan." Ucap Sasuke dan mematikan lampu tidur.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

Suara alarm membangunkan Hinata dari alam mimpinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.00. Hinata segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah memberikan sedikit polesan make up dan membiarkan rambut indigonya tergerai indah, ia segera turun.

Hinata melihat sang ayah sudah berada di meja makan sedang membaca koran. Ia pun menghampirinya.

"Ohayou, Tou-san" Sapa Hinata seraya mengecup pipi sang ayah.

"Ohayou, Hime" Jawab Hiashi dan menghentikan kegiatan membaca korannya untuk manyantap sarapan bersama Hinata.

"Apakah Sasuke menginap?"

"Hmm." Angguk Hinata.

Hinata dan ayahnya pun memakan sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Ohayou, Ojisan." Sapa Sasuke saat sudah berada di meja makan dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ya ohayu, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak menyapaku?" tanya Hinata cemberut.

"Salah siapa tidak membangunkanku." Jawab Sasuke cuek dan menyantap sarapannya.

"Huh.." dengus Hinata sebal. Hiashi hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan bekerja?" tanya Hiashi pada Sasuke.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke sopan.

Setelah selesai, Hinata dan Sasuke berpamitan dan bergegas keluar rumah karena Tenten sudah menunggu Hinata.

"Ittekimasu. Jangan lupa untuk makan dan meminum vitamin ya Tou-san." Tutur Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ittekimasu, Oji-san." Ucap Sasuke seraya menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Hm. Berhati-hatilah."

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan ke luar rumah. Hinata melihat mobil Tenten sudah menantinya. Ia pun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan pergi menuju mobil Tenten, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke menampakan seringaiannya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke. Ia pun berjingjit dan mencium pipi kanan Sasuke dan berlari sebelum Sasuke melayangkan protes dan meminta lebih.

"Hei.." dengus Sasuke hendak mencegah Hinata lagi, namun mobil Tenten sudah berlalu. Senyumnya semakin melebar dan segera menuju mobil merahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

"Kalian sudah seperti suami-istri saja." Goda Tenten dengan senyum jahilnya.

Mendengar kata suami-istri, terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Hinata dan Hinata hanya dapat menanggapinya dengan tersenyu malu.

"Tapi kalian harus berhati-hati. Banyak paparazi yang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik kalian." Tenten memperingakan dengan tegas.

"Hmm." Gumam Hinata sedih dan mengangguk.

Selama perjalanan Hinata dan Tenten bercerita tentang hal-hal lucu hingga membuat Hinata tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Inilah yang Hinata sukai dari Tenten, Tenten dapat menempatkan dimana saatnya ia akan tegas sebagai manajer dan dimana saatnya ia akan berperan sebagai temannya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang hanya sebentar karena lokasi yang tidak terlalu jauh dan jalanan yang tidak terlalu macet.

"Oh Hinata, kau sudah datang. Ayo segera ke ruang rias, syuting akan segera dimulai." Ucap sang sutradara pada Hinata.

* * *

Setibanya di lokasi untuk pembuatatn video klipnya. Sasuke menghampiri manajernya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh.. Sasuke. Kau sudah datang. Pemeran wanita yang akan menjadi model di video klipmu sudah ditentukan." Jelas Managernya yang bernama Jiraiya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke cuek. Ia tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan lawan mainnya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah pembuatan video klipnya ini cepat selesai.

Saat hendak menjawab, terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ohayou, Sakura" Jawab Jiraiya tidak dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak berniat menjawabnya.

"Sasuke, dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia yang akan menjadi pemeran dalam video klipmu." Terang Jiraiya pada Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu. Saya sangat sangaaat mengagumimu." Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seraya menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sasuke." Singkat Sasuke dan membalas jabatan tangan Sakura, lalu dengan cepat melepaskannya.

"Kau segeralah berias. Sebentar lagi Syuting akan segera dimulai." Jelas Jiraiya menunjuk salah satu tenda. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tenda yang dimaksud, meninggalkan Jiraiya dan Sakura yang memadangnya. Tanpa seorang pun sadari, Sakura tersenyum licik dengan terus memandangi kepergian Sasuke.

Syuting berjalan dengan lancar. Sakura terlihat kesal, karena ternyata ia tidak memiliki banyak adegan bersama Sasuke.

"Kalian akan melakukan adegan ciuman sebagai adegan terakhir." Jelas sang sutradara pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mendengarnya Sakura tersenyum riang dan memandang Sasuke. Senyumannya itu tidak bertahan lama saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Tetapi aku hanya akan melakukannya satu kali, apapun itu hasilnya." Jawab Sasuke dingin lalu berlalu meninggalkan kebingungan pada seluruh orang yang berada di lokasi.

"Sasuke memang begitu setiap ada adegan ciuman. Maka dari itu, saya harap kalian dapat mengambil gambarnya dengan baik." Jelas Jiraiya sedikit tidak enak pada sang sutradara.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, Hinata baru tiba dirumahnya. Lalu segera menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya dari kamar ayahnya. Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Syuting hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan. Ia segera morogoh tas untuk mengambil handphonenya lalu mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke.

**To: Hinata-hime**

**Aku sudah sampai di rumah .**

Setelah mengirim pesan, Hinata berjalan munuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya serta menganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.

Hinata mengambil handphonenya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan.

**From: Sasuke-kun **

**Segeralah tidur. Besok kau tidak memiliki schedule kan? Aku akan menjemputmu. Kaa-san terus menanyakanmu. Oyasumi hime**

Setelah membalas pesan Sasuke, Hinata segera tidur.

* * *

Sinar matahari memasuki celah-celah tirai jendela kamar Hinata. Tak berniat untuk bangun dari tidurnya, Hinata menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terusik.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menuju kamar Hinata. Tak lama pun pintu kamar Hinata terbuka. Orang tersebut segera menghampiri ranjang Hinata dan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang tertutup penuh dengan selimut.

"Ehmm..." Hinata menggeliat tanpa membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Bangunlah... hari sudah siang." Bisik orang itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan bangun." Gumam Hinata sangat pelan bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jika kau tidak bangun, aku akan memberikan hukuman." Ucap Sasuke. Merasa tidak mendapatkan tanggapan sedikit pun, Sasuke segera bangun dan menggelitik Hinata.

"Ah Sa-sasuke-kun geli hihi..." tawa Hinata dengan kerasnya dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangan Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Hentikan... HAHAHAHA... Hentikan.. ." ucap Hinata di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tidak akan ku hentikan jika kau tetap tidak mau bangun." Jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan bangun. Tapi hentikan." Sasuke pun menghentikan aksi menggelitiknya.

Dengan malas, Hinata pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin gemas. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Hinata.

"Kawaii." Ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan cubitannya. Hinata meringis kesakitan dan mengusap kedua pipinya.

"Cepatlah mandi. Kaa-san sudah menunggumu di rumah." Ucap Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan wajah kesal Hinata.

"Huh.." dengus Hinata dan beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Sepeninggalkannya Hinata, Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya membuat sinar mentari menerangi kamar Hinata. Pemandangan di luar kamar Hinata sangat cantik. Karena kita dapat melihat pegunungan dan perkebunan. Pekarangan rumah Hinata sangatlah luas. Rumah Hinata dapat dikatakan seperti Istana, namun terasa begitu sejuk.

Puas memandang keindahan alam itu, Sasuke membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang Hinata dan menghirup aroma khas Lavender di kamar Hinata. Kamar Hinata sangat nyaman dengan nuansa putih yang menghiasi kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jins panjang berwarna hitam dan kaos putih dengan kemeja pink pucat polos yang dikancingkan asal. Ia melangkah menuju meja rias dan memberikan sedikit polesan make up pada wajahnya. Rambut indigo panjangnya ia ikat tinggi. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan melemparkan bantal ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Hinata ketus dan memakai mantel bulu coklatnya. Tak lupa ia pun mengambil kacamata hitam dan maskernya untuk penyamaran. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Hinata yang sudah diambang pintu kamar. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Rumah Hinata sudah sepi, karena ayahnya telah beangkat menuju kantor sejak pagi. Sebelum keluar rumah Sasuke menggunakan topi dan kaca mata hitamnya.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Lalu ia memasuki mobilnya. Mereka pun melepaskan masker, kaca mata, dan topi yang tadi mereka gunakan. Selama perjalanan Hinata hanya memandang ke luar jendela dalam diam. Sepertinya Hinata masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Hime." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke kedua kalinya. Merasa tidak mendapatkan tanggapan. Sasuke melirik sekilas Hinata lalu kembali memandang jalanan di hadapannya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang lumayan sepi. Hinata terheran karena ini masih sangat jauh dari rumah Sasuke. Ia pun memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'mengapa berhenti'.

Sasuke pun memandang Hinata dan mencondongkan wajahnya sehingga kini jarak wajah meraka sangat dekat.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Seketika itu juga wajah Hinata memerah. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Seringaian tampak muncul di wajah Sasuke saat melihatnya. Sasuke pun menarik dagu Hinata dengan tangan kanannya sehingga wajah Hinata kembali menghadapnya. Perlahan wajah Sasuke semakin dekat. Degup jantung Hinata berpacu sangat kencang, Hinata pun memejamkan matanya karena gugup. Kedua tanganya ia gunakan untuk menahan dada Sasuke namun semua itu sia-sia karena nyatanya tenaga Sasuke lebih besar. Kini wajah Sasuke dan Hinata sudah sangat dekat hingga bibir mereka sudah saling bersentuhan. Sasuke manatap lembut Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf." Lirih Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia mencium lembut bibir Hinata. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, namun ciuman yang begitu lembut dan penuh makna.

Tak lama Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang perlahan terbuka. Mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa lama.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan pernah mengacuhkanku lagi." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum di wajah Sasuke semakin mengembang melihatnya. Sebelum kembali ke posisi duduknya semula, Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Hinata. Hinata melongo dibuatnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Setelah tersadar, Hinata memukul pelan lengan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Hinata cemberut tapi kemudian ikut tertawa bersama Sasuke. Perjalanan mereka isi dengan canda tawa.

Begitulah Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka tidak akan bisa bertengkat lama-lama. Sasuke tidak kuat jika Hinata marah kepadanya dan mendiaminya walaupun hanya beberapa menit. Meskipun sudah menjalin hubungan sangat lama, tapi rasa cinta mereka tidaklah berkurang. Bahkan semakin lama rasa cinta mereka semakin besar.

**TBC**

Nahite : Seru? Idenya pasaran nih Tapi arigatou gozaimasu hehe

sasuhina-caem : Iya nih, ide pasaran yah Gak tau deh apa yg beda, yg jelas mau coba aja hehe

Lollytha-chan : Ne Arigatou favnya hihi

Tsubasa DeiChan : Iya arigatou

Shyoul lavaen : Iya chap kemarin masih prolog, arigatou ya;-)

Kertas Biru : Iya yg itu baru prolog, ide pasaran nih

RK-Hime : Iya, ide fic ini pasaran huhu Arigatou~


End file.
